


Dog Pile

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Week [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Raelle finally has a moment alone...ish. When she wakes up she isn't. Inspired by a behind the scenes photo.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Dog Pile

Raelle lay down to read for a moment after dinner and before lights out. She hadn’t taken time to sit and relax since she had been back in The Cession. Her roommates were still at dinner so for the time being, Raelle had the room to herself. It had been a long day of training and the Bellweather Unit was rightfully exhausted. Raelle could hardly hold her eyes open enough to focus on the words on the page.

When Raelle woke up, it was an unknown amount of time later with a weight pressing down on her chest, restricting her ribcage, and making it harder to breathe. When her eyes finally peeled open, she was met by a mixture of black and red hair splayed across her clothing. She could feel two different chests rising and falling against her own. To her absolute shock, Raelle’s unit mates had all fallen asleep on top of her. She didn’t know what to do with herself.

Back home Raelle wasn’t used to physical affection such as this. She and her father loved one another dearly, but generally from a distance. Her childhood home had hugs of course, but they were usually brief side-hugs, even when her mother was home. This full-body kind of squished feeling was unusual for her but she did not find it entirely unpleasant. Raelle wondered at what had prompted this, especially since her lower bunk was so much smaller than Abigail’s bed.

Tally was an avid cuddler, but it seemed to have been initiated by the unit leader, Abigail half-sandwiched between Tally and Raelle’s bodies. Both of the other witches seemed quite comfortable on top of her, so Raelle decided not to do anything to disturb them. The rhythmic sound and feel of their breathing ended up being quite soothing.

She was reminded somewhat of the way it felt to sleep next to Scylla. Raelle felt none of that pressure or romance with these girls which was nice. She knew that she had never been the best at showing her friends how much she did care about them, she couldn’t muster the physical affection like Tally did or through words and actions like Abigail. She was glad that it had come across… something, enough that they would even be willing to do this. Raelle would have never seen this coming and was equally surprised by how happy she was.

Unable to go back to sleep now, Raelle picked her book back up and propped it right between Abigail’s shoulder blades in an attempt to read with her one free hand. She didn’t last for very long with the book but she was content enough with her position to lie back and try to enjoy herself for as long as she could. However, she was beginning to realize that the reason she had initially woken up… was that she desperately needed to pee. Surely, that was going to be a bit of a struggle as she was at the bottom of the stack and did not want to wake the others.

Raelle had one free arm and most of one of her legs on the far edge of the bed, but Abigail and Tally pretty much had the rest of her pinned down. She was beginning to suspect that maybe the unit leader was drooling a bit onto her shoulder as well. Ever so slowly she began to slide her other leg out from beneath Tally’s... hips? Or maybe it was her torso. From her angle, Raelle couldn’t quite tell. She could pretty much only see a fistful of red and black hair.

The tallest of their unit mumbled under her breath but didn’t seem to wake up. Raelle sighed in relief but found she had now created an additional problem for herself. An elbow, Raelle guessed it was Abigail’s, was now digging directly into her very full bladder. She bit into her lower lip somewhat viciously, on the verge of saying ‘fuck this stupid special touching moment, I gotta piss’ and throwing the other two witches off of her. However, Raelle could see Tally’s profile now and was once more disinclined to disturb her when she seemed so peaceful.

Raelle groaned as quietly as she could, holding Abigail’s shoulder up with one hand as she tried to slowly climb out from more of a sideways angle. It was a successful attempt as far as her upper half was concerned, but she was also now dangling from the edge of the bed completely upside down. She cursed under her breath and started to try moving backward by walking on her hands, but the training from the day before had left her arms and shoulders exhausted. Her triceps had begun to shake beneath her and tremble just from the effort of holding her body weight up.

“That’s a little bit extra, isn’t it, Shitbird?” Abigail mumbled, still almost completely asleep. She lifted, taking most of Tally along with her, just enough for Raelle to crumble to the floor in a heap.

“Shhh… you’re still asleep.” Raelle whispered to her and smoothed Abigail’s hair back until she was snoring softly once more. Then, as quietly and as quickly as possible, Raelle ran like hell for the bathroom.


End file.
